There has been a liquid crystal panel including a common electrode that covers pixels. In such a liquid crystal panel, an electric field is created between pixel electrodes and the common electrode to control alignment of liquid crystals.
In the liquid crystal panel including the common electrode, signal delay of a common signal may be caused due to resistance (sheet resistivity) of the common electrode and display quality may be lowered.